


I’m Still Not Over You

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Random [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Roleplaying Character, based on rp chracters, caught up in feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: It was easy for Jeff to not think about Roman because of different schedules and companies. Now they work for the same company and are on the same brand.  Jeff is so fucked.akaJeff and Roman have history and Jeff is still caught up on his feels about him.





	I’m Still Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea is mine. Jeff Hardy, Roman Reigns, Matt Hardy, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins belong to WWE and themselves. Relationships are exclusive to RPG and their handlers. Characters are played outside their wrestling gimmicks and sometimes will be referred to by their real names. Story based on storylines and characters played in the Mat Musings 3/Rise to Fame RPG.

It was easy for Jeff to not think about Roman because of different schedules and companies. Now they work for the same company and are on the same brand.  

Jeff is so fucked.

Roman Reigns is someone that you can’t just forget about. Those weeks after they amicably broke off their “friends with benefits” arrangement were rough. Roman had confessed to him that he had feelings for Seth and Jeff didn’t want to be in the way of that.  It was a fun ride but he had to go back to reality. He was and still is a married man with kids- even if his loving wife did give the okay to go play.  Roman needed to follow his heart. Even with all of that, the one called the Charismatic Enigma could not totally get him out of his mind.

Lucky for Jeff, life both personally and professionally, started becoming more time consuming. Matt had come back to Impact Wrestling. It felt good to have him to work with again. Matt’s brilliance  eventually gave birth to the Broken gimmick and that became one of the best storylines out of TNA. Back home, the kids were moving into different stages of their lives. From kindergarteners to high schoolers and all involved in one after school thing or another. Some days had him and Stephie passed out on the couch.

But as fate would have it, the Hardy Boyz came back home, back to the WWE. It even handed them the prestigious Raw Tag Titles. Even after everything that happened and the different roads travelled, the WWE Universe welcomed back their favorite brothers.

And now Jeff has to face the one person he tried to forget.

So he got creative.  Jeff would come up with ways to make his interaction with Roman as brief as possible. He would always have to be “somewhere else” when Roman would be close proximity.

* * *

 

_“Bro, are you trying to avoid Roman?” Matt just asks him out of the blue one day while driving._

_“Pft! No!” Jeff quickly replies. He takes out his phone and starts checking messages. He hopes that Matt will notice and not bother him again. But of course…_

_“I thought everything between you and him were tight after-”_

_“It is.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Jeff lets out an annoyed sigh. “Yes.”_

_Matt lets it go...for about five minutes._

_“It’s just weird how you seem to disappear when he comes arou-”_

_“Really, Matthew!?”_

_“Alright! Damn. Didn’t know it was a big deal.”_

* * *

 

Matt wasn’t the only family member to notice the strange trend.

_Dean plopping down next to Jeff on the bench causes the older man to get startled out of his thoughts._

_“Pop, can we talk? Man to man?”_

_Jeff lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah, man. What’s up?”_

_“Are you mad at Roman?”_

_Green eyes widen in shock. “What?” Jeff croaks out._

_Dean looks back at him in concern. “You get all weird when he’s around. I was just wonderin’-”_

_“No I’m not mad at him. I just...look it’s kind of complicated. And I know he’s your friend…”_

_“But?”_

_“I’m not mad at him okay?”_

* * *

The questions stop after a while. Yet fate has a strange way of twisting itself into place. Unknown to the leader of the Imagi-Nation, he’s about to come face to face with the feelings he tried to bury.

It’s another Monday night on Raw.  Jeff and Matt had just finished their match. Their opponents were Gallows and Anderson. The match was going well until The Bar came out and disrupted things, causing the match to be thrown out. Both brothers are still riding the adrenaline high, excitedly chatting away as they head to their locker room.

“Hey boys! Hell of a match. Y’all killed it out there.”

“Hey Roman. Thanks!” Matt replies with a big grin. “But those dastardly Bar Guys just had to jump in and ruin the fun.”

Jeff, so caught off guard by Roman’s appearance, that he takes a tiny step back. The thrill from just seconds ago morphs into dread. Crap! He forgot all about Roman. He quickly goes through his mental Rolodex of excuses to make a quick exit.

“Hope you don’t mind me stealing your brother for a few minutes.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Bro, catch up with me when you’re done.”

By the time Jeff’s brain has caught up, Matt is already down the hall. His eyes focus on the man before him. Roman’s in his wrestling gear because he has a match later. His black hair is pulled back into bun. Warm chocolate eyes with a matching warm smile on a ridiculously handsome bearded face. _Jeff’s mind gets dangerously close to that one time in the shower when Roman had him pinned to the wall and-_

“So, “ Jeff’s voice cracks under the strain. “ You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah. I wanted to catch up with you before you got too busy.”  The bigger man takes a step forward, but not not enough to crowd Jeff’s personal space. “Is this a good time or…”

“Sure.” _Anything for you Roman._ Jeff plasters on a grin. _Geez, Hardy what are ya gonna do next? Hump his leg?_

Roman suggests that they go somewhere private. so he leads Jeff to an empty stairwell. Once the door is closed behind them,  Roman turns to face Jeff, who is now leaning against the wall opposite the door. Jeff runs his fingers through his damp dark blonde hair then crosses his arms. Roman can tell he’s nervous because Jeff can barely keep his eyes on him. He seems to be looking at the wall behind him.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

And there it is. That time, Jeff does focus on Roman. Even if there is shock dancing in those pretty green eyes of his. Roman chuckles softly at the discovery. _I caught you._

“I’m not avoiding you.” Jeff stammers out. “ I just...I was just…”

“Busy? Had to be somewhere? Someone needs you?” Roman moves closer to Jeff, almost like he’s stalking him. “Come on, Slinky-”

Green eyes darken as a scowl forms. “You’re not allowed to call me that anymore.”

Jeff presses his back into the wall as Roman halts himself right into his personal bubble.  He challenges the heavy look that the taller man is giving him. Roman smirks down at Jeff as he leans a little bit closer into Jeff’s space.

“Why?” he questions. “Why can’t I call you that?”

This is dangerous. Jeff lets out a shaky breath. “I’m not yours anymore remember? You wanted Seth.” That last sentence comes out clipped.

An amused rumble comes from the bigger man. “Sounds like someone is a little jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Jeff instantly growls out. “I’m…”

“Then what?”

“...Stupid. Stupid for feeling this way. “ Jeff tries to squirm his way past Roman, but Roman places his hands on each side of him, preventing his retreat. “ Really?”

“You never really answered my question.” Roman tells him. He removes his right hand from the wall then uses his index finger to trace Jeff’s jawline. Jeff’s breath hitches as his skin tingles at the touch. Roman smirks down at him as he relish in the reaction. “I have ways to make you talk, Slinky.”

“You wouldn’t dare-” Green eyes grow wide as lips part to let out a surprised gasp as the same fingers that were caressing his jaw are now under his shirt teasing the skin right above his belt buckle.  Jeff closes his eyes and breathes slowly. He needs to get his mind under control.  “I shouldn’t want you, Roman. I knew what I was getting into. I knew it wasn’t gonna last, but I just…” Green eyes snap open, a simmer behind them had focused on the prize before him. A snarl on his lips ready to release pent up emotions. “You’re right. I am jealous of Seth. I feel like such an asshole because it’s not his fault. But….I would sell my soul just to be yours one last t-”

Jeff suddenly finds him breath taken away as Roman crushes his lips to his. He goes from shocked to needy in a matter of seconds. A soft whine is pulled from him as he feels Roman’s tongue force its way into his mouth. His fingers somehow work their way into Roman’s black locks, efficiently destroying the bun that it was in seconds before.  The kiss is abruptly broken when Roman’s hands slip under Jeff’s ass to lift him up then pin him roughly against the wall. Jeff’s instinctively wraps his legs around his thick waist.

“Is this what you want, Jeff?” Roman rumbles to Jeff as he rolls his hips against his. “You want to feel this again?”

The sinfully delicious hard and fast friction caused by Roman’s grinding makes Jeff let a moan loud enough that it echoes throughout the space and could probably be heard by anyone near the door. His body feeling hot; his breath comes out in short bursts. His fingers gripping the back of Roman’s vest tightly as he uses his thighs to hold ex-lover closer.

“Please, please, please….” Jeff chants. The wall that he had built for himself is completely gone and lust remains.

Roman’s grip on Jeff’s hips grow tighter. His thrusts start to fall out of rhythm as he feels himself get that much closer to release. He didn’t mean for it to get this far, but seeing Jeff this close and his mind started wondering to those days...and maybe Jeff isn’t the only one that got caught up in the feelings.

“I...Roman...Ro-” Jeff’s green eyes snap close as his back aches off the wall. A broken shout comes him him as his body spasms harshly against Roman’s. Roman buries his face into the crook of Jeff’s neck as he follows with his release; his deep moan muffled by Jeff’s sweat covered skin.

As the stairwell becomes filled with the sounds of soft breathing and thumping heartbeats, Jeff’s back relaxes back against the wall. He looks up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. Should he be angry for giving in? A shudder goes through his body as he feels light kisses placed on his neck. His feet are gently place back on the ground. Jeff looks down just in time to see deep chocolate and concern eyes looking back at him.

“We shouldn’t have done-” A short but gentle kiss is placed on his lips.

“There’s nothing wrong with still wanting me, Jeff.” Roman tells him.

Before Jeff can respond, the bigger man steps back out of his arms.  As he backs away, Roman reaches down to adjust himself while the ghost of a smirk is on his lips. He then turns and walks out of the stairwell. Jeff slides down the wall until he’s sitting down.

“Fuck.” he growls out. Mad at himself. Mad at Roman...maybe? No way he’s going to be able to avoid him! Not after that. _Why am I still so hung up on you?_

**Author's Note:**

> "Slinky"- Roman's nickname for Jeff when they were "together" because of his *ahem* flexible skills.
> 
> Also, Dean calls Jeff "Pop" because Jeff's family unofficially adopted Dean shortly after he showed up in the rpg.


End file.
